


Lozenge

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Toshiko is sick at the worst time—Christmas Eve.





	Lozenge

Toshiko blew her nose again and tossed the tissue in the bin. She grimaced as she sank into the pillows of her large bed. Sick on Christmas Eve. This was not fair. She had a mild fever, runny nose, chills, but worst of all her throat was incredibly sore and her voice all but lost. Toshiko was supposed to video chat with family tonight but had been forced to cancel. 

It had all started two days ago when the Blowfish had sneezed in her face. True he had apologized profusely and Toshiko had accepted it at the time. But now she wished all the harm in the world to come to him. That day she'd gotten light-headed and chalked it up to not drinking enough fluids. But yesterday her ears began to ache and she had trouble hearing what everyone said. She wanted to scream to stop the pain that was clogging her ears. Apparently Jack had ordered, actually ordered, Ianto to take her home and look after her. 

Ianto walked in carrying in a hot mug of green tea, Toshiko's favorite. He set it down on the nightstand and slid in under the covers beside Tosh.

"No," she whispered low, barely audible. "You'll get sick."

Ianto ignored her pleas instead closing the gap between them, pressing her face to his chest and interlacing their legs under the thick blankets. "And you're getting cuddled, so deal with it."

Toshiko blushed but let herself relax in her partner's embrace. Outside they could hear carolers singing merry tunes, snow was just beginning to fall. 

Ianto broke their sweet intimate silence. "What time is it in Tokyo?" 

Toshiko quickly calculated, "Ah, around five o'clock in the morning, Christmas day."

Without saying another word, Ianto took out a bright yellow ball from his pocket and popped it into Toshiko's mouth. 

"Ianto!" she cried. "What—"

"It's a lemon drop," he said simply. "From Jack's era. After you finish it you should be all better, like one hundred percent. And then you can talk to your family like you had planned."

Toshiko glared wearily as she sucked on the sour lozenge. "You didn't give this to me before _because_?"

"Because Jack just gave it to me today when I went in," Ianto replied. "It's from him really. He's worried about you and said he wanted you to get better soon."

"So do I," Toshiko agreed. "I hate being cooped up in bed with nothing to do."

"Speaking of which," Ianto grinned. "Mind getting your Christmas present a bit early? It is Christmas in Japan after all."

She raised an eyebrow. "I suppose not."

Ianto leaped out of their bed and dashed to the living room, supposedly to grab a gift from under the Christmas tree. He came back in with a large grin plastered on his face and holding a large box covered in red shiny wrapping paper. 

Toshiko looked to her lover and to the box. She had to admit to herself that she was feeling better already. She tugged Ianto down to her level by his collar and kissed him, thoroughly. "Let's open the present later tonight." She caressed lower until she found his bulging erection causing Ianto to moan. Toshiko smiled against his lips. "Okay, maybe tomorrow."


End file.
